


we’re damned after all

by gracefallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Godstiel - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Judas Kiss - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefallen/pseuds/gracefallen
Summary: 6x22 CodaRewrite of the Godstiel scene (aka what would’ve happened if the c*w wasn’t cowards)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	we’re damned after all

**Author's Note:**

> title from mama - mcr
> 
> Inspired by the ideas I saw on supernatural tumblr of a Deancas Judas kiss style betrayal.

_“I’m your new God, a better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you.”_

Castiel stood there stiffly as he surveyed them. He looked at them each individually before settling his eyes onto Dean as he stepped forward.

“My beloved, come here.” Dean stood shock still.

“Cas, this isn’t you. Snap out of it, buddy.” He looked at Castiel with wide eyes as he looked at the angel before him. “You need to fight this. It’s the souls, they’re corrupting you.” Castiel moved closer in an instant, reaching out a palm to cup Dean’s face, lovingly using a finger to stroke his cheekbones.

“Oh, Dean. Don’t you see? This is the most me I’ve ever been.” An eerie smile took over his features, warping them in a way he’s never seen before. Dean flinched. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t Cas, not his Cas. “Now, are you ready to accept me as your God?” Castiel asked forcefully.

Bobby clutched at his rifle. “Cas, this ain’t you. Dean’s right. Just step down and we can handle this, ‘kay? We can handle this together, as a family.”

Castiel paused before turning towards him. “Bobby Singer, I don’t need you to ‘handle’ this. I have unlimited power now. I can use it to set things right in a way your mind can’t even begin to comprehend.” He flicked his hand half-heartedly, sending Bobby hurtling through the air before clattering into the white tile walls before advancing on him.

“I’ve been in this world longer than you. I’ve seen many things go by, trying not to interfere. And now, I’m held back by you Winchesters and your ‘moral code’. When will you see that there truly is none? You act high and mighty, but you’re no better than the rest of the humans on this planet. You, Bobby Singer, are a sinner. You have fallen to the ministrations of Hell and have made judgements that weren’t yours to make. And now, you must beg for my forgiveness.” He unsheathed his angel blade, handle glinting in the harsh lighting.

“Cas, wait!” Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Bobby, instead into his arms. Cas let him. A flicker of doubt crossed into his eyes, a part of the real him, if only for a second.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean lifted a hand to his cheek, gently holding it, savoring the feeling. “Don’t do this, Cas. I need you. I don’t want to have to hunt you.”

Castiel’s eyes hardened. “What part of this don’t you understand, Dean? I am the new God, I must have justice on my earth. I must have it or the world delves into chaos, and it will bring you down with it.”

Dean looked at him with a pained expression before pulling him close, sealing their lips together in a quick kiss before pulling back, settling inches away from Cas. He looked back, face still etched with the same harsh resolve as before.

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

From behind him came a piercing light, echoing through the room as Sam slammed his cut palm onto the banishing sigil he had carefully traced onto the wall in his own blood. Castiel let out a tight wail as he was ripped from the mortal plan and forced back into the heavens.

Sam looked up, uncertainty filling his eyes. “He won’t be gone for long. We need to form a plan. Dean... what should we do?”

Dean shared vacantly at the spot Castiel had just occupied. “I... I don’t know, Sam.” He choked out. He already knew in his heart that it was just the beginning of the war to come.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!


End file.
